The Queen Bee and the Peacock: Chapter 1
by Fanfic Mommy
Summary: My 6-year-old daughter and I have been watching and learning more about this show, included not-yet-released-in-the-U.S. episodes. My theories on who Hawk Moth is have completely changed. Here's chapter 1 of my new idea. Reviews and constructive criticism, please!
Not so long ago, there were three good friends. Their names were Gabriel, Faucon and Abeille. The three had known each other since they were very young — their parents were friends, so they played together a lot when the grown-ups were visiting each other. Their families all had large houses, with giant backyards and woods that were perfect for imaginary adventures.

The two boys, Gabriel and Faucon, were in the same year at school. Abeille was two years younger, but she had no trouble keeping up with the boys. She was small and delicate-looking, but was wiry and quick. She got along well everyone — she could run with the boys and giggle with the girls. With Gabriel and Faucon, Abeille was often the leader when they played pirates or knights or superheroes. The boys admired her very much, and would follow when she marched, sword ready to lead them into battle, her long golden hair blowing like a banner behind her.

Gabriel was tall, thin, quiet, shy, kind, smart and liked to draw — he especially liked to draw people in very colorful and unusual costumes. Faucon was very charming and friends with everyone. He, too, was tall and slim, but while Gabriel slouched awkwardly, Faucon stood tall and proud, his shoulders thrown back. He played a lot of sports at school, and was the fastest runner in his year. He was also quite clever in math and science. Gabriel and Faucon always competed for the top grades in school, but it was a friendly competition.

The competition became less friendly when the three reunited at Abeille's college graduation party. It had been two years since they had seen each other. Gabriel had been living in Milan, Italy for the past two years as an assistant to a famous fashion designer. During that same period, Faucon had gone to study business in London, England. Abeille had been finishing her studies of history and literature in Paris. They were all so busy and far from each other, they had barely kept in touch.

The two young men arrived first, and hugged. Gabriel was no longer the shy boy he had been — he had gained confidence in Italy. Also, the famous designer Gabriel assisted had complimented his ability, and they were going to produce one of Gabriel's dress designs as a prototype. He had turned into a tall, thin, imposing man, with blond (almost white) hair and stylish glasses. He looked stern and serious, until he smiled.

Faucon, on the other hand, had not changed. He was still handsome and charming, with smooth black hair, dark blue eyes and a winning smile. He was never serious, never stopped moving, could get anyone to go along with his ideas, and was praised in London as a promising up-and-coming young executive. Underneath his polished exterior, however, Faucon was always worried there was someone funnier, someone handsomer, someone smarter than he. He had worried about that with Gabriel, but was comforted that, in the past, Gabriel had always happily given the spotlight to Faucon. Looking at Gabriel now, Faucon found himself wondering if things had changed.

The two waited at the bottom stairs for their hostess, Abeille, to come down. When she appeared, both young men gasped. Abeille had become a beautiful woman in the two years since they had last seen her. She still had her long golden hair and mischievous smile, but she had grown up. Her golden gown shimmered, blending with her hair.

As she came and greeted them with a huge hug, more like her old self, both Gabriel and Faucon realized they were in love with Abeille and always had been. But neither ever told the other. The young men did not change their expressions, but were equally moved when Abeille handed each of them a polished locket with her portrait inside. She had each locket inscribed with the same message, only changing the names: "To my dearest friend (Gabriel/Faucon): May we always stand together in life, friendship and love. Abeille". Privately, Gabriel and Faucon each took the message to mean that Abeille was in love with them, too. The two never told each other that, either.

During the rest of the party, and the rest of their visit, both Gabriel and Faucon quietly competed for Abeille's attention. And Abeille found herself looking at the young men as more than just friends. She thought Faucon very handsome, but something about Gabriel drew her to him. He seemed real, warm and kind; whereas, underneath his charm, Faucon seemed too flashy and selfish. And he seemed cold.

Abeille could never remember being so happy as when she danced slowly with Gabriel that night. She knew he was the right one for her.

On the last day before Gabriel and Faucon had to leave, the three friends walked through the streets of Paris, looking for a place to have lunch. When they chose a small outdoor café, Gabriel and Abeille stayed seated while Faucon went to wash up and get menus. Gabriel decided to confess his love to Abeille then and there, before he lost his chance and his courage. He quickly told her how he felt, and Abeille blushed and told him she felt the same for him. Gabriel asked her to marry him, when he returned to Paris, and she happily said yes.

Faucon returned to the table, and to his surprised found his two best friends embracing and kissing. Jealousy and hatred erupted inside him as the two excitedly told Faucon their plans to marry, but he hid his feelings and congratulated them warmly. Gabriel talked about returning to Paris soon so he could open his own clothing shop and be with Abeille. Abeille talked about becoming a history professor after she continued her studies at the College de France. Faucon listened politely and smiled. Inside, however, he focused all of his anger on Gabriel. Gabriel had taken his Abeille away from him.

Another year passed. The couple in love wrote or called each other every day. Abeille continued her studies, as planned, waiting patiently for Gabriel. They heard from Faucon less and less, but assumed he was just busy. Finally, Gabriel returned from Milan to open his own shop, Gabriel's, which right away became an amazing success. Gabriel purchased a diamond ring for Abeille and put it on her finger when they were reunited. They set a wedding date, and began to plan, send invitations, and dream of their future together. There was only one thing missing: Faucon as the best man.


End file.
